


Crossed Wires [Podfic]

by kisahawklin



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Baking, Crossdressing, Download Available, Family, Knitting, M/M, Mardi Gras, Party, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Star Trek: AOS, Star Trek: TOS, Team Podfic, Team Sheep Overlords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Losers, crossed with <span></span><a href="http://katemonkey.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://katemonkey.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>katemonkey</b>'s interests: knitting, Star Trek, baking... and then we go off the rails a bit and get a bit of crossdressing and porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed Wires [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knitted Items for Losers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/957947) by [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james). 
  * Inspired by [Crossed Wires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/175644) by [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin). 



  
  
Thanks to aislinn_m for the cover art!

For Download: [As a single mp3, 22:20](http://www.soleta.net/kisa/ante-up/CW1.mp3), [As an audiobook, in six chapters, as a rar file.](http://www.soleta.net/kisa/ante-up/CrossedWires6.rar)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was supposed to be a series of vignettes featuring The Losers and one of [](http://katemonkey.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://katemonkey.dreamwidth.org/)**katemonkey** 's interests. The first three ended up slotting together, and then I just had to go all the way.


End file.
